


Everyone Freaks out in White Run because they're aware....

by Nate_der_graben



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fillling in the tags because I am fucking bored, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I laughed out loud writing this, I'm doing this because I'm bored, Skyrim Main Quest, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_der_graben/pseuds/Nate_der_graben
Summary: Really I'm bored and haven't had any time to myself lately. Now that I do, this is the first thing I'm doing because I just bought Skyrim and this came to me last night after 4 days of playing it.





	Everyone Freaks out in White Run because they're aware....

You wake up on that rickety old carriage. 

"So. You're finally awake," That one blond dude starts. Again.

You're bored. 

Very Bored. 

So you just move your camera around to see anything that might be different from the last time. 

The ride ends with you ignoring the Stormcloak bitches again. 

And you create yourself. Your image at least. 

You spend 30 minutes getting everything just right. 

Orc, thin build, no face paint, jutting lower jaw and "tusk thingies". Blue eyes and greenish skin. 

Perfect. 

You deepen the voice a tad. Sexy. 

You continue. That one guy gets shot with an arrow. Again. Blah blah blah.

Finally, the tutorial starts and you just run all the way to the exit. You exit the actual city and ditch that stormcloak blond bitch again, talk to his wife 10 minutes before he even arrives because NPCs can't even run.

You run all the way (pathetically) to the jarl. You dodge that dark elf bitch and talk with the jarl. 

"You were in Helgen?" He asks. 

You nod the camera. For sarcasm. 

The Jarl then has you do your first level up quest. 

You finish that in like 10 minutes because you chose the stealth stone at the beginning, and legit all that quest is, is stealth.

So you go back. With all that armor you don't need. So you dump it in the hall off to one side. 

"Hey! Don't just go and leave your things lying around. Someone could get hurt."

Bored A.F you speak.

"Fuckin no shit sherlock."

"Watch your tongue, Orc. Do not curse me. Now. I do believe the Jarl wants to speak with you once you get back."

You freeze. What. Did. He. Just. Say?

He...He heard you. 

What?

You turn and run to the Jarl, who directs you to that wizard biatch. 

"Uh...okay then."

"What's wrong, Orc? You seem a little bewildered. Perhaps that quest was a little too damaging for you."

"Fuckin'?" 

That black elf draws her sword, "Do not speak in such a way in front of the Jarl!"

"Hold on," The Jarl holds up a hand, "He seems disoriented. Have him eat some food and drink some wine."

None of this is programed into the game.

What is this, SAO? You don't even own Skyrim VR. Not yet anyway. 

You put down the...Wait where's the...controller?

You go down the steps. Feeling each and every one of the steps, and trip on something. After your fall, you look. It was that tiny dagger that you'd dropped earlier because you'd thought it was funny. 

What

The Hell?

* * *

 

You wake up. 

At your desk. 

Skyrim playing on the computer.

You'd fallen asleep. 

"Damn I need to get out more often."


End file.
